Użytkownik:Psychotaku69
Kilka słów o mnie Mam na imię Alicja i mam 18 lat. Moje trzy największe miłości to Pokemony, Vocaloidy (UTAU i Utaite) i yaoi. Moimi ulubionymi zwierzątkami są kot i panda (które również kolekcjonuje). Interesuję się zjawiskami paranormalnymi, lubię oglądać horrory, programy naukowe i czytać creepypasty. Kocham również czytać książki. Jestem uzależniona od anime, słuchania muzyki oraz gazowanych napojów. Jestem śpiochem, Ogromnym śpiochem. I żarłokiem; oraz stereotypowym otaku z zadatkami na NEET'a, zamkniętym w sobie, samotnym, aczkolwiek staram się być optymistą. Nazywają mnie marzycielką, Alicją z Krainy Czarów ponieważ cały czas chodzę z głową w chmurach, żyjąc we własnym wymyślonym świecie. Vocaloid.full.377436.jpg|Moja idolka Kaito-kaito-shion-23488764-750-500.jpg|Mój kochany Kaito Utatane Piko (4).jpg|Pikulec Oliver in the snow by trancyursa-d6xnctv.png|Słodziachny Oliver At the top by sartika3091-d6rqis7.jpg|YOHIOś Vocaloid.600.1720312.jpg|Czy tylko ja kocham ten pairing? Kawaii Lenuś.gif|Kawaii Lenuś Yuma (34).jpg|Wiem, że nazywa się Roro, ale ja i tak nazywam go Yuma Moimi ulubionymi zespołami oraz wykonawcami są: Paddy and the Rats, Gorillaz, Korpiklaani, System Of A Down, Liv Moon, Akiko Shikata, DOES. Ogólnie kocham też muzykę celtycką oraz brzmienie różnych tradycyjnych instrumentów takich jak lutnia, dudy szkockie czy lira. Moimi ulubionym Vocaloidami są: GUMI, Kaito, Utatane Piko, Oliver, YOHIOloid, VY2 Yuma, Kagamine Rin i Len, Hatsune Miku, Big Al, IA, Kamui Gakupo, Luo Tianyi, MAIKA, Aoki Lapis, Macne Nana i ZOLA PROJECT. Moje ulubione UTAU to: Namine Ritsu, Kasane Teto, Sukone Tei, ROOK, Matsuda Ppoiyo, Keine Ron, Ryone Yami, Denki Sai/Galvan Ize, Hibiki Shinji, Momone Momo, Raine Reizo, Makune Hachi i Makimiya Fuki. Po kilka ulubionych piosenek poszczególnych Vocaloidów } GUMI: Sakura, No Money, After-School Strider, An Ecstatic Vivace, The Current Topic Talked About Just A Bit, God, Sweet Float Flats, Time-Warped After Chopping My Stag Beetle, Ame Ga Futte Kaito: Story Of The Mechanical Clock And Love, Shabon No Salamander, SPiCA, September, Reload Words, Crescent Moon, A Thousand Year Solo, Soko Ni Sora ga Aru Kara, Moonlight Total Eclipse Utatane Piko: A.E.V.P., Torinoko City, Alluring Secret~Black Vow, Blue Lotus, The Seventh Me, Wind-up God, III Toluthin Antenna III, Karakuri Pierrot, Music Box Of Time, Shake It!, Mosaic Role Oliver: Twaddles Of A Flue Faker, Tarantula, Rainbow Factory, Unown, Take You Back, Where Have You Been, Once Upon A December, Still Love You, We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together YOHIOloid: Gypsy Bard, NeopolitaN, Fairytale, Lautar, Never Let You Go, Not Fair, Pumped Up Kicks, Wreckling Ball, Piece Of Junk World, Lavender Tone, Hop! Step! Instant Death! Happy Dance De Strap VY2 Yuma: Isshin Furan, Otoko No Musume Memorable, Whale Went Up In The Hills, Rain Under The Umbrella, A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years, Yuma Yuma☆Epic Night, Kocchi Muite Baby, Jet Black Kagamine Rin: 243, Undead Enemy, Legendary Witch, Meltdown, Song For Great Satan, Tsukema Tsukeru, DRINKER, Kasattenai Yo, Kokoro, Pinko Stick Luv Kagamine Len: The Run Away Of Len Kagamine, Gigantic O.T.N., ＋♂, Fallin' Down, Pon Pon Pon, Chilledren, Super Hero, Lost Destination, Young Mental Hatsune Miku: Fushigi no Kohanasaichi, Lonely UFO, Aria On The Game Center, Gomenne Gomenne, Happy Death, Ten Sho Sho Ten Sho, Corpse Dance, Weekender Girl, The Intense Singing Of... Kamui Gakupo: Dancing Samurai, Owata, Paranoid Doll, Cry For You, Le Rouge Est Amour, Joker, We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together, What Makes You Beautiful ZOLA PROJECT: BORDERLESS, ZOLA Miku ★ Eccentric Future Night, Zo-RAP!, Guren No Yumiya, Circus Monster, If You Aren't Here, The Promised Place, Sugar Candy IA: Shall I Talk About Old Days?, I'm Sorry For Liking You, Boy And Star, Lion Of The Starry Sky, Clock Heart, I Love You, Let-ters MAIKA: Define Me, Otra Vez Me Has Sacado A Bailar, Que Decida El Corazón, La Sastrería de Enbizaka, La Audición, Gurú Big Al: F-uck You, Friday, Little's Alan Big Polka, Big Al Pie, Measure Up, HIM I jeszcze kilka mało istotnych faktów * mam 162 cm wzrostu * noszę okulary * moimi najbardziej znielubionymi Vocaloidami są Lily i CUL, choć starałam się do nich przekonać * kiedyś nie lubiłam II, ale teraz jest jednym z moich ulubionych Vocaloidów * moimi ulubionymi producentami piosenek Vocaloid są Giga, Kikuo, Pinocchio, Kaoling, Machigerita i Ie no Ura de Manbou ga Shinderu * moimi ulubionymi Utaite są 96neko, Mi-chan, Shamuon i Glutamine * pierwszymi piosenkami Vocaloid jakie usłyszałam są World is Mine, Anatani Arigatou, Dear You, Cantarella, Give Me Back My Pants, The Run Away Of Len Kagamine oraz Zutto Zutto więc mam do nich ogromny sentyment Moje ulubione strony * Psychotaku - profil na Kreskowka.pl * Nyanyan - Otaku do Ataku! * niconico